


【范基】【Fandral  x Loki】Kiss

by YOTO



Series: FANDRAL X LOKI [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOTO/pseuds/YOTO
Summary: 嗚，可能是某場慶祝會，洛基調戲了喝的有些矇的范達爾之類的？也許？原本只是想試寫看看最後一小段，結果搞成這樣莫名其妙的產物XD還請各位大大鞭小力Q_Q
Relationships: Fandral & Loki, Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Series: FANDRAL X LOKI [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906882
Kudos: 3





	【范基】【Fandral  x Loki】Kiss

01.

銀白色的月光從漆黑中撒下破碎的光暈，點綴著阿斯嘉德金碧輝煌的宮殿，光暈與華麗的金交織纏繞成迷濛色彩。

推開宴會廳那扇沉甸甸的大門，眼前呈現著寬廣空間，微黃的燈光柔和溫暖，狂歡的氣氛與笑鬧聲充滿整個角落，戰士們喝著佳釀、擁抱女神，高聲唱著勝利之歌，每個人相互敬酒、砸杯、喊著ANOTHER!

然而一道影子倚在人煙稀少的露台上獨自待著，他搖晃著手中的酒杯，裡頭的蜂蜜酒所剩無幾，那雙碧綠轉頭看了看廳內沒有因夜深而降低音量，反而越發鼓噪，他嘆口氣，所幸放棄去取下一杯的念頭，這些震耳欲聾的喧嘩實在是讓人難以接受，若不是因為今晚是勇士們凱旋歸來的日子，自己也不會想來這裡受罪。

瞥了一眼在室內閃耀的金色左擁右抱的模樣，小聲的嘀咕著，「不是說受傷，明明看起來過的很滋潤嘛。...」

喝了口酒，還在想自己乾脆離開這裡算了，結果下一秒，思緒被身後的少女嬌羞的笑聲給拉回，皺眉轉過身看著來搶地盤的傢伙們——兩個醉醺醺的戰士與女神，他們一手攙扶著彼此，一手各拿著酒杯，走起路來歪歪扭扭、杯中的甘甜也這樣毫不在意的撒了一地，也許是太醉而導致他們根本沒有發現露臺邊原本就站了個人。

兩個人相互依偎、擁抱、親吻，跌坐在一邊的大理石地上，瘋癲地笑著，金髮戰士輕柔的捧起女神的臉頰，像對待易碎品一般小心呵護，在兩人嘴唇相接之時，男人呢喃著「Lo…ki…」

「Yes?」受不了那種黏膩的氣氛，黑髮的男人輕踏了幾下地板宣示著自己的存在，雙手背在身後，居高臨下的俯視著他們

「...Oh my gosh，二王子殿下。」深棕色長髮的女神原本還帶著醉醺醺的笑意，一手攬在金髮戰士的肩頭上，然而一發現到來者，她就像是被電擊了，馬上推開戰士的胸膛，雙膝虔誠地跪在地上，發著抖整理凌亂的頭髮與衣裝，希望顯得體面些

「洛、基？你怎麼會來？我以為你不會喜歡這種宴會？」范達爾被推了一把，後背撞在石柱上，發出悶哼聲，不過他馬上收起表情，帶著略為尷尬的笑容，拉了拉敞開的領子，緩緩起身對著洛基欠身行禮

在阿斯嘉德裡誰都知道，洛基雖然有著一副俊美的外表，有多少女神為之傾倒，但他陰晴不定，還喜歡惡作劇，如果不小心得罪了洛基，那邪惡的玩笑可不是誰都承受的起的，聽說有人被二王子的毒蛇咬傷結果一命嗚呼、有人被二王子變成了老鼠結果讓霧尼（父神的烏鴉之一）給吞下肚、有人被捉弄掉下懸崖半身不遂…這些非死即傷的傳言，也不知是因酒精作祟還是太過緊張，女神就這樣直接失去了意識。

洛基冷漠的掃著眼前的人，充滿著鄙視，「可真是失禮，竟然昏到了。我有這麼可怕嗎？」他邁開步伐，但走了幾步後，像是忽然想到了什麼，他收起了怒氣、轉過身子，帶著神秘的笑意

「需要我跟你賠罪嗎?」語畢，洛基頷首示意范達爾跟著自己走  
也許氣氛太過歡樂，沒人注意到有兩道溜走的影子，笑鬧聲持續著。

「要去哪?等、你等我一下。」范達爾抬起雙手，希望洛基停下稍等  
范達爾回到大廳門口，對著一旁守衛們比手劃腳，…想也知道是麻煩他們去帶那位昏倒的女神回去休息吧，還真是溫柔啊...

接著范達爾三步併作兩步的小跑步回洛基身邊，露出了一個微笑「好了，走吧？」

洛基盯著范達爾不語，兩個人就這麼對看，范達爾由微笑轉成燦爛的笑容。

冷冷的風這樣呼嘯而過，洛基忽然覺得自己剛剛的想法實在是可笑至極，他可是阿斯嘉德名聲遠播的花花公子范達爾，怎麼可能對自己…..甩了甩頭，總覺得喝了酒之後頭脹脹的，叫范達爾跟著自己走就是個錯誤，…想帶他去哪？應該保持點距離才是的，隨後嘆了口氣。

「我要回去了。」  
「什麼？回去休息？你剛不是要帶我去哪嗎？」  
「…忘記了。」

洛基停下腳步，他垂眸看了一眼抓著自己的那隻大手，接著挑著眉、偏頭與因為酒精或是疾走而雙頰通紅的范達爾對視。

「不是說，….要給我賠罪嗎?」

02.

最後他們一前一後來到洛基寢室外的走廊，期間沒有人說出任何話語，只有踏步聲迴響著，氣氛有些凝結，隨後洛基從魔法空間裡拿出酒瓶，遞給范達爾「賠罪？」

范達爾眨了眨眼感覺有些失望，他一個俐落的翻身坐到扶手上接過洛基手上的酒瓶，「阿，謝謝，…」

「你要待在這？」  
「都出來了，…醒醒酒。」范達爾給予一個禮貌性的微笑，洛基露出一副隨便你的表情便轉身回寢室

看著離開的洛基，范達爾有些惆悵的嘆了口氣，搖晃著在月光中閃閃發光的紫紅色的酒液，小聲的碎念著，我還以為賠罪是….

「不然你以為賠罪是什麼？」一陣綠光，洛基的聲音從耳邊響起，范達爾嚇了一跳，酒瓶從手中滑落，洛基眼明手快的接住了它，卻差點撞上范達爾的胸膛，兩人近的都感覺到對方的呼吸。

洛基皺眉想站起，卻被范達爾拉扯住了手臂，直接跌落在懷裡，洛基有些驚訝的睜大了眼睛，范達爾感覺到懷中的人有些顫抖，但卻沒放開這個擁抱，還加重了力道。

就這樣安靜了好一陣子，洛基推開范達爾微微頃身靠在白色大理石窗台扶手上。

「…這是你想要的賠罪？」洛基挖苦的說著

范達爾眼神似乎還有些恍惚，但聽到洛基的問題後，有些反應過度。

「不，我不是那個意思。」加大了音量，有些慌張地搖晃著雙手，范達爾側過頭，洛基有些驚訝，發覺他的耳尖都紅透了

「所以？」  
「…不是你所想的那樣。」范達爾的聲音越來越小，似乎成了耳語...  
「怎樣？」洛基勾起范達爾的下顎，讓他直視著自己

夜風吹拂帶著些涼意，打亂了洛基的黑髮，那對翠綠在夜晚似乎有種神秘感，一點一滴刺在范達爾的心頭，癢癢的。  
見范達爾沒有反應，洛基向前，嘴唇擦過范達爾的。

「…你喝醉了?這是新的惡作劇嗎?」范達爾差點從護欄掉了下來，有些手忙腳亂的穩住身子  
「你說呢?」伸手還住范達爾的頸子「你剛才和女神調情的時候，不是喊著我的名字嗎？」  
「我…」  
「我不喜歡那種宴會，為什麼會去？」  
「…索爾？」  
「….」洛基翻了個白眼，打算走人

驀地被粗暴的大手提起衣襟，半圓形領口被扯開了大截，精巧的鎖骨暴露在空氣中，不意外看見對方眼中那遲疑的瞬間，卻隨即被騷動鼓舞的晴玉吞噬，沒有原本該有的溫柔、從容，吻上來的唇齒相撞，稍疼的令洛基皺起眉心，卻未將他推開。

急促的氣息、蜜酒的香氣，環繞著。

看著眼前的男人因渴望而喪失紳士風度，伴隨著那又刺又癢的鬍鬚扎的洛基嗤笑出了聲。  
心底滿是優越感。

范達爾原本略微緊繃的神經在感受到洛基的回應後，逐漸瓦解，他微微勾起嘴角，輕輕地笑著，傾身，貪婪吸取那甜美清香，因長期練劍而粗糙的大手停佇在薄如蝶翼般的腰際，攀滑與釜弄，指尖若有似無、熟練的刮搔著貼身衣料，點火。

感受到洛基因自己而顫慄，范達爾腦中被愉悅與快感充斥整個腦腔，毫不費力地捉住洛基的臂膀讓他向後躺去。

蜜糖般的琥珀眸子微睜，看著對方平時高傲不馴的碧綠水色朦朧，雙頰染上鮮豔的腥色，退不去。

左手滑行直至洛基後頸，輕輕地托起，令兩人再度難解難分。

相觸的肌膚不斷昇溫。

很熱、很熱…每一條血管像是被燃燒的火線，原本還僅存無幾的理智就這麼斷了、沒了。

「我…不敢想像會是我？」嗓音因晴玉而沙啞，在耳邊呢喃廝磨「洛基...」  
像個孩子依偎、磨蹭。

然後對洛基雪白頸項落下連綿不絕的細吻，或輕或重刻印下所有物烙印。

纏綿不解。

已經天翻地覆了，放不開手的想要著他。

汗水頃刻間只為了彼此滾燙的身軀而流延落下。


End file.
